Tommorrow May Never Come
by WeasleyWizardingWheezes12
Summary: Her eyes Ginny, that's why I helped your mother, Your mom's eyes. They have so much sadness in them, I wanted to help her, and you too. Smile, today, now, after all, as I will say again and again, Tomorrow May Never Come."


(A/N) Hi everyone! I just wanted to do this because I really like this movie, and this story is heavily based on it, its called Kal Ho Na Ho meaning tomorrow may not happen. All Indians should know what I am talking about! The Non-Indian Community should know about it too. I'll put the songs in w/ translations, but forgive me if it's wrong, I don't speak Hindi very well. I'll also put a cast in for your information! And so you know, Lavender Brown is really fat, but not obese, just fat, and Lily is alive. Draco's family is a nice family after Voldemort died. Also, Harry, Ginny, and Draco really don't know each other that well, they just met. All the italics are Ginny's thoughts.

PEACE OUT!

Medha

_**Naina (Preity Zinta): Ginny**_

_**Aman (Shah-Rukh Khan): Harry**_

_**Rohit (Saif Ali Khan): Draco**_

_**Priya: Hermione**_

_**Jennifer (Jaya Bachan): Molly**_

_**Aman's Mom: Lily**_

_**Chadda-ji: Sirius Black (he has to be old in this fic, so instead of 40, he's 60)**_

**_Lajjo-ji: Victoria (Vickki) Weasley_**

_**Rohit's Dad: Lucius Malfoy**_

_**Rohit's Mom: Narcissa**_

_**Camilla: Parvati**_

_**Sweetu: Lavender (Lavvy) Brown**_

_**Frankie: Seamus**_

_**Jazz: Violet (Vi) Brown**_

_**Kantaben: Winky**_

_**Gita: Pansy Parkinson**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kal Ho Na Ho, or Harry Potter, I just own Violet, Gina, and John.**_

_**Tommorrow May Never Come**_

_**Prologue**_

_**By Medha Gupta**_

_Hi, I'm Ginny this is my story. _A beautiful girl with red hair runs out into NYC for a morning jog. She ran over the Brooklyn Bridge, turned into an ally, and apparated home. Meanwhile, at home Molly was talking to the fireplace; Mr. Crouch's head was in it. "No Mr. Crouch, I need an extension on that loan, I see, thank-you. Goodbye." She stepped away from the hearth and dusted herself. Just then Ginny came in. "Had a good run?" She asked Ginny

"The same as usual" Ginny looked through the mail and exclaimed. "Private and confidential? What's this?" She looked over the mail again and exclaimed, "Brown and Weasley, how do they get the two mixed up? They are not even the same!" She looked at Molly, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know...t—"

"MARRIAGE BEAUREAU! MOM!"

"I really don't know what...oh!" She said looking at the paper. "Ask your grandma, OH! It's almost 8!"

_That's my mom! Stressed, but we're best friends. _

The neighborhood kids counted down when it was 5 seconds to go, they put on their earmuffs.

_This is my grandma, she is a British, and for all she knows; Manhattan is in England!_

There is an old woman, about 58 sitting near the window; she held a keyboard, while her two best friends held on to mini keyboards. Dear God Almighty!" She yelled "You have given numerous people a chance to sing your praises! Now, Nikki (points), Mikki, (points), and I, Vikki, will sing for you today. This song is dedicated to our neighbor, Black! (A man from next door waves, the old women wave back.) I call it, come Frank."

All three started singing:

"COME FRANK

COME FRANK

COOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEE...."

"STOP GRANDMA!" Ginny screamed coming in.

"Nasty girl ruined our prayers." Mikki said.

"We were only singing to our neighbor, Black!" Vikki said innocently.

"Do you even know what his first name is?" Ginny asked

"Yes, Frank!" Black looked shocked! "Anyways, what do you want?" Vikki asked.

"Why did you contact a marriage service?" She asked handing a picture of 3 men to Vikki. "I don't want to get married."

"Then how will you have children?" The 3 women asked.

"That I can have, I don't need to get married." The three women gasped, while Ginny stormed out of the room.

_My grandmother is always like that. I also have a brother, John, a handicap. But he is still as annoying as the rest. My little sister, Gina, is the light of the family. She has a doll house with dolls that represent her perfect family. _

"GO! GO!" John screamed watching a game on the muggle television set. Then Grandma came in saying, "Dear boy, you look like Joosteen Tumberlak."

"Justin Timberlake, get off!" He said while his grandma tried to kiss him.

"Hi Grandma!" Gina said brightly.

"Huh? Oh Hmph!" She turned away rudely.

_Grandma was never put in to Gina's perfect family._

* * *

**At Breakfast**

"I bet 2 bronze knuts they will start another today!" John whispered to Ginny.

"No! I will not bet."

"Chicken!"

"Ok, fine." There was an awkward silence and then Vikki began.

"I had the most _wonderful _dream last night, I was served turkey sausages, bacon, eggs, and 3 big blueberry pancakes, and oh I wish I could go back to London!"

"I wish you could too!" Molly muttered

"What? Oh never mind, anyways what would the kids do without me, I'm here for them you know!" She said hugging John.

"I'm only here for the kids." Molly said hugging Gina.

"You can't even give them a good breakfast!"

"Well, I'm the one who provides for this family!"

"Not enough! If it wasn't for you, my son would still be alive!" She screeched

"STOP!" Ginny said, "Just stop, ok John, here is your two knuts! Can't we have some peace?"

_This was how my morning was everyday. I would leave the house angrily after Mom and Grandma's fight and meet Lavvy, a girl who doesn't care about her weight, and is, unfortunately, my best friend. _

"I'll have 2 bagels, extra cream cheese, 2 mocha lattes, um, 3 crumb cakes." She turned to me and asked, "What would you like?"

At 4:00 PM the two girls walked out of their job, and went to the subway station.

"So, I signed up for this blind date service." Lavvy said.

"What did you tell them about yourself?"

"Oh, I said that from far, I look like Paris Hilton."

"And from close, you look like her house! Ugh! You spilled latte all over me!" Ginny screamed

"Look at him he is so hot!"

"No, look at me! Help me clean this up!"

"He is so cute, He's so hot!" Ginny looked at the sandy haired man who was rapping.

"Look at me, I'm outta control..."

"Forget about him!" Ginny said.

"You never support me, I really like him, I mean you could have a boyfriend too!"

"I don't need one."

"As my sister says, babe, you need help."

_Vi, full name, Violet Brown, Co-Operator, with my mom of the New York Café., and unfortunately, my mom's best friend. She doesn't let her old age get to her. _

A (cough) beautiful woman looks in the mirror while getting ready. She put on a seductive outfit and looked out the window, "Ooh customers." She said. "Hi guys what do you want?" She asked them moving her hips.

"3 Coffees" She gave them the coffees and walked away trying to act seductive. They looked at each other, smiled, and answered, "Thanks, mummy!" Well, they got kicked out.

"Why did you do that?" Molly asked. "We only get 3 or 4 customers a day because they are too bloody scared of you!"

"Listen to me!" Vi began.

"No you listen to me! We only have two weeks to pay that loan back!"

_Well that's everyone! _Ginny stood in front of a lamppost and then heard, "HEY GINNY!"

_Whoops! I Forgot about him!_

* * *

**Flashback: 2 hours ago**

_Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy. Owner of a large Wizarding Food Chain: Dial a Frog (comes in all new flavors, chocolate, strawberry, and the new one vomit! YUM!_

Draco had silvery blonde hair, and deep silver eyes. Right now he was reclining on his chair, talking on the phone, and throwing darts at the dartboards. He stood up, and went outside.

_He isn't as cool as he thought he was._

"Ah Rachel Dinner at 8? Dinner at 8?" He practiced, suddenly a man beat him to it. "Rachel dinner at 8?" He asked

"Sure!"

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 7:30"

"Ok!" Rachel said. Draco left and went into the elevator, he saw a really pretty young lady.

"Hey baby!" He waved to her.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Who do you think, this Rhino over here? Wanna go out?"

"Sorry, I am already married."

"So, if you are married you are married."

"To him." She said pointing at the "rhino." The elevator doors opened, the man dropped Draco, he looked down at his watch and said, "Oh shoot, Ginny!"

_Well, that's Draco, He used to hate my family, but recently we have been taking auror classes together, and we are close friends. _

"Hey" He said to Ginny he rubbed his sore neck.

"Boyfriend or Husband hit you?"

"Husband."

"Name?"

"Albus Dumbledore! How would I know, anyways, how was your weekend?" He asked

"Fantastic, I went to London, Paris, and Belgium!" Ginny said irritated.

"Stop being sarcastic"

"You won't understand." She said looking down. "Oh well, How was yours?"

"Great! You know, Me, Laura, in bed all weekend." Ginny rolled her eyes and moved on.

_Who is Laura? Draco's dog._

They went into an ally and apparated in a spot near the class location. They sat down in their seats when a new girl walked in. Before Draco asked anything Ginny started. "Pansy, Divorced, exchange from London." By now Pansy came up and Draco said in a suave voice, "Please sit?"

"Where?" She asked back

"I would say, in my heart, but behind me will have to do." He answered. Ginny shook her head, and rolled her eyes. While class was going on, Draco wrote on a slip of paper, "Dinner at 8?" He got an answer back saying yes. He thumbs upped to Ginny and turned around. There was an old woman right behind him! He turned back around with a shocked face. Ginny thumbs-upped right back with a completely fake smile. He turned to the side and wrote in his little black diary.

_I've always wondered what Draco wrote in his book, but I have never asked. Draco really has changed, he is trying to make up for the hard time he gave me, still! He is so sweet; he even went out with that one old lady for the dinner. When I am around him, I **almost** forget about the turmoil going on at home._

"GINA! You rotten girl, You hurt your brother!" Vikki screamed and slapped her. "Are you ok John?" He nodded feeling like crying for Gina.

"Sorry Grandma."

"WHAT SORRY! YOU"VE HURT MY GRANDSON! I'll hurt you!" She slapped her really hard, just then, Molly came in. She saw what was happening and she blocked Vikki from Gina. "Move Molly, I'm trying to teach her a lesson! It's her duty to protect her brother!"

"And It's your duty to forgive!" Molly said going upstairs. Ginny came in just when her grandma screamed, "HOW CAN I FORGIVE HER WHEN I HAVE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO FORGIVE YOU?"

"STOP!" Ginny screamed and ran upstairs.

"She hates me, mom!" Gina said rubbing her sore cheek.

"No, she just misunderstands you." Molly said reassuringly

"No, she hates you." John said, sobbing.

"Ok, let's ask for courage from God today." They all did the sign of the cross; Ginny came in and joined them.

_**Dear God, If you are listening, hear my plea**. _A young black haired man stepped off of a plane_**. Please help my family cope with everything going on**. _We see the back of his head as he talks to his mom, and cleans his glasses. _**Give us courage**. _He gets on the ferry and sees the NYC skyline. **_Give us the strength to move on. _**He walks into the house. **_Send us an angel._**

TBC

A/N How was it? If I get 10 reviews then I will post the next chapter,

_Love _

_Medha_


End file.
